Hogwarts Revisited
by sgt. ducky
Summary: <html><head></head>The old tale with a new twist! OCs added. Contains RonxHermione. Harry Potter isn't the only Marauder spawn. What other dangers can the group face? This story spans from 3rd year through 7th year.</html>
1. The Three Quarters Blood Princess

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction post and I must say I am extremely excited! I absolutely adore the Harry Potter universe and you could say this is my nod to the genius J.K. Rowling. I try to keep things as accurate as possible but I do tweak things in the story to give it my own feel.

Characters such as Kristy, Avery, Blake, and Chloe belong to my friend and she has given me permission to write them into this story.

Other characters such as Gina, Ella, Sage, and Celine belong to me (and I do love them dearly).

This story begins in my personal favorite book, The Prisoner of Azkaban, and will continue all the way through the Deathly Hallows. Any input would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry finally made it back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the strange and frightening train ride. He was still a bit shaky as he made his way inside the school with Ron, Hermione, and Gina. They finally managed to push their way through the crowds of chatty students blocking the way to Gryffindor table, each one retelling their own personal tale about their experience on the train ride and what they thought of the matter. Harry was glad to finally be in the warm, familiarity of the castle, though what happened on the train still left an ever present prickling of fear inside him, something he hoped but doubted the warm food would cure.<p>

Suddenly a tall, brown haired boy walked over to the group.

"Hey everyone," he smiled. He was quite charming and handsome. Another boy, this one with dark hair that fell a little in his face, followed him over.

"Heard a dementor tried to snog you, Harry," the dark haired boy grinned as he and the other boy took a seat next to the group.

"Shut up Sage," Harry frowned, but he wasn't mad. Sage never meant any harm in his teasing and Harry had grown quite used to it over the years.

"Have a good summer, Gina?" the brown haired boy smiled, causing the girl sitting next to Hermione to turn a dark shade of pink.

"Y-yes. And you Blake?" she managed to squeak out, even more embarrassed by her lack of proper vocal tone. Hermione watched her from the corner of her eye with an amused look. She knew why Gina became so nervous all of a sudden.

"I've been good. Summer was fun."

"I'm just glad we're back at school," added Sage, whose mood seemed to lower at the mention of his summer vacation.

The two boys, though not brothers in a sense of blood, lived together. The group knew this but to as to why and whose parents they lived with it remained a mystery. It was a bit unusual for the two to be eating the first meal with Harry and his friends. Though they were friends with the group, Blake and Sage mostly ran around with Ron's older brothers Fred and George, since Blake was their age.

They remained quiet as McGonagall herded in the first years. It was strange for Harry to imagine that just a few years ago he was their age, waiting anxiously for his fate. They all looked so small and nervous. Half the nerves he figured were from the not too friendly welcome of the dementors on the train.

As the students were sorted one by one, Harry began to zone out. The voice still rang in his ears, the woman screaming. It wasn't until Ron elbowed him that he snapped back to reality and looked to the front of the hall.

A girl walked up to the front. She was a head taller than the first years and he suspected that she was older. She carried herself confidently to the front, almost a wave of arrogance that seemed to be specifically directed to one person, though Harry wasn't sure who until her name was called.

"And finally we have a student transferring in. She will be entering her third year. Kristy Snape, if you'd have a seat please."

"Snape!" Ron gaped as he and Harry exchanged shocked looks.

Well this was one way to get his mind off the dementors.

"Don't be so rude, Ronald," Hermione hissed, though it was obvious she was curious and a tad bit perplexed as well.

"I didn't even realize Snape could reproduce," sneered Sage, who quickly received an annoyed look from Hermione.

Blake gagged at the thought, "Well thankfully she must've gotten all her mother's genes."

"Well it's obvious where she'll be sorted to, Slytherin for-"

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat cried as Ron was cut off, instead of finishing his sentence he left his jaw hanging in shock. Which Harry teasingly popped his chin up, making Ron close his mouth with a loud pop.

Kristy smirked at the result and with a quick glance at the only other Snape in the room, taking in his embarrassed expression; she walked over to Gryffindor table to be met with cheers as well as curious stares. She sat at the end, near the still nervous looking first years who had no clue what her last name connected her to yet sensed an intimidating aura from her so they kept their distance.

After Dumbledore concluded his slightly grimmer than usual welcoming speech and the introduction of two new teachers, one being the man from the train who saved Harry, and the other being none other than Hagrid, taking the position of Care of Magical Creatures professor, the food appeared. As usual, Ron quickly began consuming everything on site, triggering the usual roll of the eyes from Hermione. Harry couldn't help himself as he glanced curiously down the table at the newest Gryffindor. She remained silent as she picked at her food, looking more uncomfortable than anything.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" Gina said, receiving raised eyebrows and bemused chuckles.

"I think that's a nice idea," added Hermione, the only one not to give the said response.

"Dare you to talk to her," teased Blake to Sage.

"You dare me huh?" he grinned. He could never turn down a dare, no matter how ridiculous.

"Double dog dare," smirked Blake, enjoying egging Sage on.

"You can't be serious," frowned Hermione. "You shouldn't turn meeting someone into a game."

"I can't believe he'll actually do it," chuckled Ron. "She's Snape's kid after all. I imagine she's quite scary."

Hermione shot him a glare but it was obvious she wasn't expecting the daughter of the cruelest teacher at Hogwarts to be sweet and whimsical.

"Can't refuse a double dog dare," Sage winked as he stood. "See you guys later."

"Your funeral," mumbled Ron, receiving a sharp kick under the table from Hermione.

"Ouch!"

Harry smiled. He was starting to feel better with a stomach full of food and the company of his best friends. Hogwarts had once again brightened his mood. It was his home after all and the one place he felt truly safe.

Sage made his way down the Gryffindor table until he reached the end, sliding down next to Kristy who didn't seem to notice him yet.

"Hey," he smiled, turning to face her as he spoke.

She paused and glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. This was unexpected.

"I'm Sage," he continued, ignoring the obvious get away from me look he was receiving.

She eyed him before she spoke, "Kristy."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Kristy. Glad to be here?"

She shrugged a response.

"Well you got put in the right house. Gryffindors are the best!" he grinned. "In my humble opinion of course," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor," she smirked, "That's exactly where I wanted to be."

"Oh really? So I guess you wanted to break away from the family?" He still wasn't convinced that Snape had the ability to reproduce, especially making a child as attractive as her. He figured most likely she was a relative and a very distant one, he hoped.

Her eyes flashed, "I want nothing to do with my family." Her grip on her fork tightened as she spoke.

"Ah…" he trailed off, not sure what to make of that. In truth he knew exactly how she felt. He had his own issues with his family that he kept hidden away.

He felt sorry for her. She seemed lonely and now they had something in common. So he figured showing some human kindness wouldn't hurt.

"So want to come eat with the group?"

She looked at him surprised.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're inviting me to come over and eat with your group?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"What's the catch?" She eyed him as she spoke, trying to figure out what trick he was playing on her.

"The catch?" he was surprised. "There's no catch. You're new here and I thought we could be friends." He decided it would be best to leave out the whole double dog dare story.

She continued to look at him like he was some sort of foreign creature or that he had turnips sprouting out of his head. In all truth she was never shown this type of kindness before. Not one without a price at least.

"You're strange," she spoke bluntly as she stood, waiting to be led to the group.

He chuckled as he stood, "I try."

He led her over to the table and plopped back down in his seat, making room for her to sit next to him, which she did. "Guys this is Kristy."

Everyone introduced themselves and then at once an awkward silence filled the group. Everyone had the same question on their minds. Was she Snape's daughter? Could it really be true?

Hermione finally broke the silence by taking a different route, "So you're a transfer student? Where did you go before?"

"Homeschooled," was her one word response.

Another wave of silence hit and it was obvious what would be asked next.

"So… is Snape your dad?" Ron interjected, receiving yet again another swift kick under the table from Hermione.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!"

Kristy tensed at the question and her eyes flashed as she answered darkly, "He's no father of mine."

"So is that a yes or a no?" questioned Harry. He was too curious to hold back.

Harry received a kick from Hermione as well for the comment.

Kristy paused before answering. "Biologically… yes."

"Ah," replied Ron and he was about to say something else until he saw Hermione giving him a look.

"What?"

"Not. One. Word."

Ron sighed and decided to return to eating, the safest route and hopefully the one least likely to get him kicked again.

Harry sniggered as he watched Ron. Ron and Hermione bickering at one another really meant another year of Hogwarts had begun.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts Kristy," Blake smiled, trying to be friendly and also change to topic.

"Thanks."

"If you'd like, I can show you around. This place is pretty big," Sage added.

She watched him, waiting for the catch again.

Sage held up his hands in a mock defeat, "I'm just trying to help you adjust is all. I mean no harm. "

"Alright then," she shrugged.

He grinned, "Great." At least she was accepting help. She really was a strange girl.

"There sure are a lot of students here," she added after a moment.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is pretty big. But it's better once you get to the common room."

"Common room?"

"Yeah. Ours is up in Gryffindor Tower. Each house has a living area that only they can get into. You'll get a password soon."

Their chat was interrupted by a voice from the Slytherin table.

"Hey scarhead!"

Harry frowned. Malfoy was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

Hermione frowned then looked at Harry as he glanced back at Malfoy, "Just ignore him Harry."

"I heard you fainted on the train," Malfoy continued as he over dramatically pretended to faint, causing the other slytherin students around him to sneer.

"Did you cry Potter? Like a little baby?" he sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron glared as he turned Harry back to facing forward.

Harry's grip tightened around his fork.

"Who's that guy?" Kristy asked.

"Malfoy. A complete git. Likes to consider himself the ringleader of Slytherin," Sage explained.

"I see. Want me to get him?"

Sage raised an eyebrow at her comment. "How so?"

"Just a special gift I've got," she smirked with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Well let's see then."

Kristy looked over at Draco and the sleeve of his robe caught on fire.

Everyone stared in shock and Malfoy quickly jumped to his feet, flopping his arm around like a deformed chicken, trying to get it out. The other Slytherins gathered around and ended up soaking him with their cups of pumpkin juice, sending the Gryffindor table roaring with laughter.

"How did you do that!" Harry turned to Kristy, quite impressed and shocked.

"It's a gift."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron grinned, any negativity towards her now completely gone.

Kristy smiled brightly, not used to receiving such a positive remark about her gift. "Really?"

"Of course! That was awesome!"

"Brilliant," added Blake.

"Malfoy's been asking for it for a while. Thank god you're here," Sage grinned.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Kristy blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." She was finally starting to relax. Maybe going here wouldn't be so terrible after all.

After dinner the group began their trek upstairs. The size of the school became even more apparent to Kristy as she climbed higher and higher up the seemingly endless stairs.

"It's good to be back," Ron grinned, "Especially back to bed."

"That's all you ever think about, food and sleep," huffed Hermione as the group stopped in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry approached the portrait of the fat lady, remembering the password Percy had told him previously at dinner.

"Fortuna Major."

The Fat Lady's interests seemed to be elsewhere.

"Does she do this often?" questioned Kristy.

"Most of the time," Harry sighed as he repeated the password once more.

"Maybe if I set her on fire she'll open faster," Kristy mused aloud.

Whether the password or Kristy's comment inspired the Fat Lady to open Harry wasn't sure, but he figured the later. The group hurried inside, feeling even more at ease in the comfort of the cozy common room.

"Bedtime," Ron yawned. "Big day tomorrow."

Hermione turned to Gina, "Ready to head up?"

Gina nodded and smiled to Kristy, "We'll show you where you'll be staying."

"See you girls tomorrow," Blake smiled, causing Gina's cheeks to flush a tinge of pink again. Kristy decided she would question her about it later in the privacy of the girl's dormitory.

After the girls left, Harry turned to Ron, "Let's head up to bed." He was feeling quite exhausted from all the events of the day. He had missed his bed and very much looked forward to a quiet and hopefully dreamless night.

"Yeah prepare yourself, we've got potions tomorrow," Sage groaned as the boys made their way upstairs.

"I wonder how he'll act with Kristy in there," Ron mused aloud.

"Who knows. I personally hope she sets him on fire," Sage chuckled.

The others laughed. That would be an interesting start to the year.


	2. Potions

Yay finally the next chapter! Sorry about the delay. I was actually at Hogwarts! Universal Studios to be exact. It was amazing! So much inspiration now. Now that school is out I'll be writing more often so stay tuned!

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

The characters of Ella, Sage, Gina, and Celine belong to me. The characters of Blake, Kristy, Chloe, and Avery belong to CreativeDreamer98! (go check her story out! It's from her character Avery's perspective.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Potions! Why does it always have to be Potions!" Ron groaned as he looked over his schedule. "Snape is not the first person I want to see in the morning!"<p>

"Well at least we'll be able to get it out of the way," Hermione spoke up, trying to cheer him up. It didn't have much effect.

One major thing Harry did not miss about Hogwarts was Potions class. As the years progressed, Snape seemed to get meaner, if that was even possible. The only thing he might find enjoyable in that class is if Kristy set his cloak on fire. That might lighten things up.

After breakfast the group headed down into the dungeons.

"Dibs on Hermione being my partner!" Ron grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Want to be partners Kristy?" Sage smirked.

"Sure," she might need him to hold her back from torching the whole room. She was not looking forward to this class at all, more than any of the others. She planned to ignore her father entirely. She didn't even care if she passed the bloody class or not.

With Hermione taken, Harry needed to hurry in finding a suitable potions partner.

"Want to be partners Gina," Harry asked, hoping she'd say yes. Gina was excellent at Potions, it being a requirement for her healer credentials.

"Sorry Harry, I said I'd be Neville's partner earlier," she gave him an apologetic look.

Harry was disappointed but then realized that Neville really did need her help more than he did.

Upon arriving Harry glanced around the classroom, hoping for a familiar face. As others took their seats he was unable to find anyone partner-less. He made his way to the only seat available, barely noticing the girl sitting by it. Upon noticing her he realized she was a Slytherin student. Just his luck. She seemed much different than the other students in Slytherin. Her clothes were ill fitting and baggy, like how he used to look being stuck in Dudley's old rags. Whereas all the other Slytherin were well groomed and carried themselves above all others, her hair was unkempt and she hid with her nose in a book. Harry figured he should at least introduce himself, seeing as she was going to be his potion partner for the year.

He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

She looked up from her book, her dark brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw him.

"Oh um.. no. It isn't. You're free to sit there if you'd like."

"Thanks," Harry took a seat. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Ella," she smiled.

He smiled back, she seemed nice enough.

"I was wondering if I'd ever get a chance to meet you."

"Really? Most Slytherin try and ignore me," he hoped she'd take it as a joke.

She laughed. "I hear so much about you. I was wondering what you were really like."

"What did you think I was like?" Harry was curious. Though he figured it would be negative seeing the house she came from.

"Well the others say rude things, but I never believed them. Dumbledore likes you so I figure you must be decent."

"Well… thank you I think?" Harry chuckled. He was surprised with how friendly she was being. At first he figured she was acting so to mess with him, but she seemed truly friendly.

"It's a shame how mean they are. Gives the house a bad name in my opinion. Though I never really thought I fit in in the first place."

"What house would you rather be in?" he asked, curious. He remembered how he almost got stuck in Slytherin himself during his first year. Good thing he met Ron or he might've not realized what house he really wanted to be in.

"Not sure really," she pondered a loud. "Each has its positives and negatives I suppose. I guess Slytherin is where I belong. The Sorting Hat seemed adamant that I be there."

"It wanted me to go into Slytherin as well. But I told it I wanted to be in Gryffindor and it finally let me," he didn't realize how much he kept telling this random girl. It took him a long time to admit that to Ron and Hermione, why did he just tell something like that to a girl he just met?

"Wow. Well I'm glad you got to be where you wanted," she smiled.

"Yeah me too," he smiled back. She seemed nice. This might not be so bad after all.

All the chatting and cheerfulness seemed to be whisked out of the room once the door opened and Snape walked in. He strode across the room in his usual uninterested manner and turned to face the front. Harry always wondered why Snape chose teaching. It was obvious he hated children. Not only that actually, he just hated people in general. He looked extra uncomfortable this year and Harry had a sneaking suspicion as to why.

If it was even possible, someone else looked more uncomfortable than him. Kristy clenched her fists under the table, nearly tearing a hole in her cloak. Once Snape began giving instructions she immediately tuned him out, hoping to calm down. Though when Sage began filling the cauldron with water it automatically began to boil, proving otherwise.

"Well look at that. No need to turn the burner on then," he joked. A tiny smile began to form on her lips.

"Hey I got a great idea," he smiled and slid the cutting board in front of her. "Pretend that root is his face."

The unfortunate root caught on fire.

"Hey hey hey! I didn't say roast it!" he pointed to the knife and set out a new root. "Chop it up instead."

She blushed lightly at her first reaction, "Oh… sorry."

He chuckled, "Quite alright. Now I know who to come to if I want to make s'mores."

She rolled her eyes at the comment as she began cutting, feeling a bit calmer now.


	3. glee and Grim

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long. So much has happened it's been ridiculous. Between family and film it's been one crazy blur. I've been trying to write but working on a set for 12 hours a night distracts me. haha. But here I am! Thank you for being patient. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Also, Professor Rousseau has taken the place of Trelawney. I know... I love her too! Sorry! You might recognize Rousseau if you read my other story "Fidelity". ;)

Anywho! So sorry about the delay and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The characters Ella, Gina, Sage, and Celine belong to me. The characters of Avery, Kristy, and Blake belong to CreativeDreamer98. Go check out her story from the Slytherin perspective!

In the majestic words of Tobuscus... Bless your face... and PEACE OFF.

* * *

><p>The rest of Potions passed uneventfully and everyone enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new instructor, Professor Lupin, was a great teacher. The only disappointment came from Harry, who felt jilted, due to Lupin's sudden interruption of his boggart experience. But the gang had something new to look forward to, a class never taken before, Divination.<p>

As they trekked up the steep staircase, many students around them were chattering excitedly. Some students seemed to be looking more forward to this class than others; strangely most of them were male.

"Anyone heard anything good about this class?" Kristy questioned, noticing this strange pattern as well.

"I heard the professor is really hot," Ron added, receiving an irritated look from Hermione. "What? That's what they said!" he tried to defend himself but it was not much use.

"Oh please Ron. That is so shallow," Hermione frowned.

Harry was surprised Sage didn't speak up. Usually this was the sort of topic to get him most animated. Yet he continued to remain silent as they climbed, though Harry could barely distinguish a look on his face as if he had eaten an unpleasant Bertie Bott's bean flavour.

They finally arrived at the open door to see a dimly lit room filled with short tables and pillows. Some sort of sweet incense filled the room that also had a tinge of cinnamon in it, adding to the relaxed atmosphere. It reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room in a way, seeming warm and welcoming. As soon as they walked inside Sage went straight to the back of the room, choosing a table as far away from the front as possible. Kristy looked at Gina confused then shrugged, following him back there.

"Not a fan of Divination or something?" she sat next to him, teasing him.

"Yeah, you could say that," he replied, fiddling with the end of his tie.

She was surprised with his attitude; he had been outgoing last class previous.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione took seats near the front. Hermione did not seem very enthusiastic about this class, and she made it vocal.

"Seems silly having this class be required. Everyone knows that Divination isn't a solid form of magic," she huffed as she pulled out the textbook.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She's just upset that the teacher isn't a hot guy."

Harry chuckled and Hermione elbowed Ron hard.

"You're so violent!" Ron winced as he gently rubbed his abused ribs.

Harry knew better than to agree with Ron, he was quite fond of his own ribs and did not wish to have them shattered.

"Hello class!" a cheery voice that hinted towards a French accent spoke up, though the source of the voice was uncertain.

A slender witch glided into the room, her light blonde hair tied back into an intricate braid. The rumors were accurate; she was quite attractive, seeming quite young for the position.

She looked over the class and smiled, "Welcome to Divination class. My name is Professor Rousseau. I thought we could start with something fun today." As she spoke she pulled out her wand and waved it, teapots and cups floating to the tables as she continued, "Reading tea leaves is one way to make simple predictions. Though be cautious about reading them wrong, that can cause some paranoia." Some students seemed to perk up, this sounded simple enough.

"Now fill your cups with water and use your textbook to figure out what it says."

The students did so and she went over to her seat, waiting for them to come up with their own predictions.

Harry examined his cup, trying to distinguish the mound that laid at the bottom.

"Any idea how we're supposed to do this?" Ron questioned, scrutinizing his own cup.

"I dunno. Let's trade," Harry grabbed Ron's and set his old cup in front of him. "Maybe that'll help."

Ron studied it. "I dunno. This looks like about twenty different things."

Harry sighed and began to just pick one, "Looks like you'll be wealthy, Ron."

Ron grinned, "Really?"

"I have no idea, I just picked one," Harry teased, receiving a disappointed frown from Ron.

"Okay I think I know what this says," Ron became serious, glancing between the cup and Harry. "You're going to be in danger…"

'What else is new?' Harry thought to himself.

"But!" continued Ron, "You're… going to be happy about it." His expression went from serious to sheepish.

Hermione laughed, "Apt prediction, Ronald."

"Hush," Ron's ears turned a tinge of pink from embarrassment. Harry chuckled.

"How's it going, kids?" Professor Rousseau popped up, causing Ron's ears to turn redder.

"Ron was predicting Harry's future," Hermione spoke up in a mock tone, not hiding her disinterest in the subject.

"Oh really," Rousseau picked up Harry's cup from Ron's hands, either not sensing Hermione's tone or simply ignoring it.

She studied the cup for a moment then her eyes widened.

Harry did not like that look, "Professor? Did you see something?"

Rousseau set down the cup gently, her eyes then falling on Harry.

"It looks like the Grim I'm afraid," her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as she spoke.

"The Grim?" Harry wasn't sure what that meant but he suspected it wasn't something cheerful.

"The Grim's a sign of death…" Ron explained cautiously. "It's said to take the form of a black dog."

Harry looked down at his cup and the image appeared as bright as day. There staring back was the dog, just like the black dog he saw before the Night Bus appeared.

He snapped back to the present when Professor Rousseau placed her hand on his shoulder, concern in her eyes. "Listen to me, Harry. You must be very careful this year. Promise me you won't get into any mischief."

Harry nodded. He couldn't speak with the lump forming in his throat. He knew what she was referring to. The one thing that had kept him up at night, that distracted him from truly enjoying school, Sirius Black.

She smiled and gently patted his shoulder.

"Now onto brighter topics. I heard Quidditch is starting soon. Are you excited, Harry?"

The abrupt shift in topic threw Harry off but he was thankful for it.

"Yeah," he smiled. He looked forward to getting out on the field more than anything, really needing the relief of flying.

"I've seen you fly before. Just as great as your dad," she smiled.

Harry was surprised, "You knew my dad?"

"Oh yeah, your mom as well. She was one of my best friends. You're a lot like them."

Harry smiled. It was bittersweet to hear about his parents. He was glad to learn more about them but he would never get to see how they looked through his eyes.

Rousseau seemed to sense this as she grabbed Ron's cup from the table and examined it.

"Oh my," she spoke in false seriousness.

Ron seemed to turn paler, "W-what does it say, professor?"

Rousseau laughed lightly, "Nothing to be afraid of Ron. You'll be quite successful by the time you graduate."

Ron grinned and returned back to a normal color.

"And as for you," Rousseau turned to Hermione, "I see that you've got plenty on your plate this year. Why don't you use this time to study?"

Hermione stared at her shocked then quickly replied, "Thank you very much professor."

Harry could tell that Professor Rousseau earned much respect from Hermione due to that.

Rousseau grinned then looked up at the other tables, her eyes stopping on one specific one.

Sage pretended to ignore her but it wasn't much use, so he looked back at her. "What?"

Rousseau frowned, "That's not a polite way to address the teacher."

Sage grumbled something to himself.

"Why are you so far back? I want to see you up close! You never visit me anymore," she pouted. "I remember first year you'd always run to my office."

"Mum!" he spoke in a miffed tone, obviously embarrassed.

"Mum!" Ron gaped, looking back at Sage.

Sage groaned loudly and set his forehead against the table. Kristy laughed.

"So she's your mum?" she asked, amused. "Why didn't you give her a big hug at the beginning of class?"

"Shut it," Sage grumbled.

Ron's ears were so red Harry wondered if they would set on fire. Sage distancing himself from the conversation now made perfect sense. The idea of other students finding his mother attractive is a good reason to put you in an uncomfortable mood.

Rousseau laughed, "Yes Sage is my son. That doesn't mean I play favorites now." She was quite amused with the situation and Harry suspected she had been planning this reveal for a while.

They were released from class early, no homework given. Professor Rousseau seemed more interested in chatting than actually teaching, which the others did not mind at all.

"Why didn't you tell us your mum worked here?" Ron questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"You think I want everyone knowing _she's_ my mum. I already have to listen to enough awkward stuff about her," Sage huffed.

"Anyone else have parents who teach here? What about you Gina?" Kristy asked, amused.

"No, I don't," she replied.

"Blake does," Sage added.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Professor Lupin," Sage responded casually.

"No way!" Ron spoke up, surprised.

"Yup. But don't mention it to him. They don't get along well."

"Ah. Know how that goes," Kristy sighed, thinking of her own unfortunate blood relative.

Harry wasn't sure what to think about their choices. He'd rather have parents than none at all. Then he imagined having Snape as a father and quickly tossed his previous thought.


	4. The Approach

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The characters of Celine, Ella, Gina, and Sage belong to me. The characters of Avery, Kristy, and Blake belong to CreativeDreamer98. Please check out her stories if you'd like. They are told from the Slytherin perspective.

Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter was tough to write. Third year is always the most difficult for me, even though I do enjoy all the events of the year. Only a few more chapters until 4th year! And we all know what that means. PUBERTY. haha. Anywho. I promise I will start uploading these more consistently. Also, if you read my other story... I'm sorry! haha. I'll get to working on that too.

P.S. DHpart2! OMG. amazing finish. Now I really can't wait to write the seventh year haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a few days of class things finally seemed to return to normal. Some classes they enjoyed more than others. After another interesting Divination class, the gang headed downstairs to the Great Hall for lunch. Most excited was obviously Ron who quickly hopped over the bench and took his seat; filling is plate with everything in sight. Harry laughed, Ron was the only person who could probably give Dudley a run for his money in an eating contest. Hermione huffed as she took a seat with Gina next to her, trying to ignore Ron's piggish behavior. Harry glanced around the Great Hall as the others took their seats. More students were beginning to fill in the tables. Someone particular caught his eye. The girl from potions, Ella, sat at the far end of the Slytherin table alone. Harry thought that was strange. Usually the Slytherin's were the tightest knit group, though the reason mostly being that everyone else hated them. Yet there she sat alone, she didn't look particularly upset about it and the other Slytherin's moved around her like she didn't actually exist.<p>

What he did next was probably slightly suicidal; walking over to the Slytherin table was like walking into a minefield. It was common for students from other houses to visit each other at lunch but this was different. Harry stopped in front of Ella, now becoming aware of all the eyes watching him.

"Uh… hey Ella." She hadn't noticed him yet.

He awkwardly cleared his throat.

She paused as if to ponder if the greeting was actually addressed to her before looking up at him.

"Hello Harry," she smiled, surprised to see him.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to eat lunch with us," he motioned to the others who were staring confused at him before looking back at her.

"I'm allowed to?"

Harry looked at her confused then laughed, "Yeah of course."

Her smile brightened, "Alright."

She stood and noticed all the eyes on her as well, which caused her to giggle nervously, not used to the huge amount of attention.

Harry chucked and the two made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Guys, this is Ella. She's my partner in Potions," he felt it necessary to add the title so they wouldn't suspect him of being a complete lunatic.

"Harry… you realize she's Slytherin right?" Ron untactfully spoke up.

"Really? I had no idea," Harry gave him a look.

Hermione elbowed Ron hard, causing Ron to wince and grumble.

"Sorry about him. I'm Hermione," she smiled, rubbing her elbow nonchalantly, Ron seeming to be thicker than she expected.

"Nice to meet you," Ella smiled as Harry sat. He motioned for her to take the open seat next to him, which she did. Others were introduced as well and everything seemed to return back to normal. Gawkers finally went back to their own business and everyone returned to eating.

Ella remained quiet as she ate as the others tried to make casual conversation but it was obvious they were curious about her.

"I still can't believe that Draco's father is trying to get Hagrid fired," Hermione spoke. The topic was fuel enough to get the others interested in contributing.

"That bloody git! He was totally faking it too! I saw him just this morning waving his arm around like nothing happened," Ron huffed.

"They can't fire Hagrid. Dumbledore wouldn't allow that," Harry frowned.

"But if the ministry gets involved he might not have a choice," said Gina.

Harry glanced at Ella. "Did you hear about what happened in Care of Magical Creatures?"

She nodded, "I was there."

Harry blinked and the moment was filled with awkward silence.

Was it possible she was in every one of his classes and he just never noticed her before? The classes were quite large he'd admit but he had to have seen her after they met.

"Oh," was all Harry could reply.

"It really is unfortunate. That poor hippogriff was approached so rudely," Ella continued, oblivious to the situation.

"So you don't agree with Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously.

"Of course not. He's not a very nice boy. He should not act so disrespectful," Ella replied, taking a bite of pudding.

The others smiled. Ella would fit in just fine.

While the group chatted Blake approached with the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet, an uncharacteristically solemn expression on his face.

He and Sage made eye contact before he set down the paper with an image that was all too familiar to Harry.

"He's been sighted," Blake spoke.

Hermione gasped and looked at Harry worried but Harry's attention was elsewhere. Staring back at him was the same crazed, silent laughter from all the wanted posters. Sirius Black was approaching.

"He's getting closer," Sage seethed, his eyes, just as Harry's, locked on the image on the paper.

"He won't be able to get in… he can't," said Ron. "The security is too high."

"Hasn't stopped him before. He escaped Azkaban," Harry finally spoke, shifting his gaze away. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He pushed his plate away, the once appetizing food on his plate now sending his stomach in knots. The one place he felt most safe now felt like an ever-tightening noose. He was trapped, and Black knew exactly where to find him.

A gentle touch caused him to jump, snapping back to reality. He glanced down to see a hand on his arm. Following the limb his eyes met with Ella's who looked over him concerned.

"I'm fine," he spoke softly, giving a little smile to show he appreciated the gesture. She nodded and smiled back.

After examining the paper Sage stood, hands tightened into fists at his sides. Without a word he walked off, causing Kristy to watch him go, bewildered. Blake quickly followed behind.

Sensing the paper no longer needed and not liking the mood it brought, Kristy picked it up and it burst into flames, the crazed expression of Sirius Black quickly becoming soot.

The group remained silent as the rest of the students in the Great Hall chattered on, oblivious to the danger that quickly approached.


	5. Antipodean Opaleye

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The characters of Celine, Ella, Gina, and Sage belong to me. The characters of Avery, Kristy, and Blake belong to CreativeDreamer98.

Author's Notes: See! I told you I'd write the next chapter sooner! This one isn't as long and is a bit different than the others. Occasionally chapters will be like this. I can't help it though, I just love Dumbledore and Snape haha. The next chapter should be up soon. Almost to christmas break! Then all the real fun will get started.

Peace!

* * *

><p>"Antipodean Opaleye."<p>

The spiral staircase leading up to the headmaster's office began to rise as Ella stepped upon it. She had trouble keeping still, too excited to share with Dumbledore her good news. Ella met with the headmaster once a month just to talk. Usually the meetings lasted only a few minutes. She was used to the pattern as she walked up to the door and knocked lightly twice. The door swung open and she stepped inside.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, a chair already set out for her.

"Hello Ella," he smiled and motioned her to sit.

"Hello Professor," she sat, clasping her hands together and setting them on her lap.

"How has your first month back at school been?"

"Wonderful!" she blurted out excitedly then paused, embarrassed. "I… I made some friends," she couldn't hold back the grin trying to spread on her lips as she spoke.

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh really? Who did you meet?"

"Harry Potter. I finally got to meet him! We're partners in Potions class. Oh! He even invited me to eat lunch with him and his friends. I met Ron Weasley too, and Hermione Granger. Oh! Kristy Snape, Gina Dolohov, Blake Lupin, and Sage Rousseau as well! They're all so nice!" she continued to chatter on, listing each person she met with so much enthusiasm they seemed more like awards than people.

"That's wonderful to hear, Ella," said Dumbledore, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "It sounds like you have found many good friends in Gryffindor."

"I like them much more than the others in Slytherin…" she trailed off, looking down. She began swishing her feet back and forth, they unable to reach the floor.

His eyes saddened as he watched her. Ever since she arrived at the school he was concerned with her ability to fit in. She kept to herself mostly, he was glad seeing her branching out this year.

"It is important to have friends, what house they are in does not mean a thing,"

"I know that. The others don't seem to agree with me though. But I don't mind," she rubbed her arm nervously.

"So what do you think of Mr. Potter?" he shifted the topic to lighter things. The grin returned to her.

"He's very nice, just like you said!" she brushed some of the hair out of her face. "We're in lots of classes together. We even work on homework together sometimes."

He glanced up past her as the door swung open, Snape entering the room.

Ella looked behind her and smiled, "Hello Professor Snape." She turned back to Dumbledore, used to him entering at this point.

"Severus," Dumbledore nodded. Snape returned the gesture

Dumbledore remained silent as Snape withdrew his wand. Ella waited patiently as Snape gently pressed the wand tip against her temple.

After a moment he lowered the wand and put it away, turning to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Severus," he smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "How are you feeling, Ella?"

"Just fine," she smiled.

"Remember, if you need anyone to talk to my office is always open."

"Thank you, sir," she stood. "I'll see you later then," she fixed her robe before smiling to the two professors and walking out of the room.

As the door shut Dumbledore sighed.

"It is for her own good, sir."

"I know Severus. Just because it is for her own good does not mean it is right."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice. You do not need another conflict with the Minister."

"There are so many conflicts already," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "What damage could one more cause?"

"Very funny, sir," Snape's tone showed otherwise.

"Tell me Severus, have you spoken to your daughter recently?"

Snape remained silent as he turned away and walked out the door.

Dumbledore glanced at Fawkes before picking up a nearby quill, "It appears that Severus has enough conflicts to deal with at the moment."

Fawkes warbled in agreement.

He finally set down the quill, finishing his letter.

"Pity. Severus usually delivers this for me," he glanced down at the letter as he spoke.

"You know, some would consider speaking to yourself aloud a hint towards insanity," Snape stood in the doorway.

"Oh really?" Dumbledore smiled, amused.

"Yes," Snape walked over and took the letter.

"Good day Headmaster," he promptly turned on his heels and exited the room.


	6. Snape Sightings

Hello! Gosh am I sorry about this chapter delay. University started and it's kicking my bottom. Aside from classes I'm also playing Muggle Quidditch. (Wish me luck! I'm trying out for the house team!) So that will be interesting. I do hope to write more and I PROMISE I will finish this story [eventually].

As always, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Celine, Ella, and Sage belong to mwah.

Avery, Chloe, and Blake belong to CreativeDreamer98

Thank you all for being so patient!

* * *

><p>Seasons changed and soon it was time for the first trip to Hogsmeade. Harry was a bit nervous though; he hadn't been able to get his permission form signed. He hoped McGonagall would take pity on him and sign. Ron seemed adamant that she would. So the group headed to the front of the school, the snow falling lightly from the sky. After others turned in their forms he finally made it in front of her. She held out her hand, expecting him to hand over the piece of paper he had so tightly gripped in his own.<p>

"Professor," he shifted. "My aunt and uncle didn't sign my form…"

"You know how they are," he continued quickly. "They're muggles, they don't understand. I thought that maybe you-"

"I'm sorry Potter but I can't. Only a guardian can sign."

"But-"

"I'm sorry," she gently patted his shoulder. He knew that meant there was no chance of swaying her.

He sighed and glanced at Ron and Hermione. "You guys have fun."

Ron and Hermione exchanged sad glances before looking back at Harry.

"We'll bring you back lots of stuff Harry," Ron said, trying to cheer him up.

"See you guys later," Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to the school.

With a sad sigh the two headed out to catch up with the others.

Harry turned back and watched them leave, hearing the laughs of the students fade as they headed to Hogsmeade. He headed inside, brushing off some of the snow that had landed on his head and began wandering through the castle, completely alone.

He didn't even notice where he was wandering to, or to whose door he passed that was opened.

"Harry?" a familiar voice called from inside one of the classrooms.

Harry stopped and looked inside. Professor Lupin had stuck his head out of his classroom.

"What are you still doing here? Isn't everyone going to Hogsmeade today?" he questioned, not accusingly, more in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but I can't go."

"Would you like a cup of tea? I just began brewing some," he smiled.

"Uh… sure." Harry still wasn't sure how Professor Lupin felt about him. Ever since the first day of his class when he stopped Harry from facing the boggart he felt slightly betrayed. He wanted to like him but he felt that he never gave him a chance.

Harry walked into the classroom and took a seat, shifting nervously in the chair, glancing around the room.

"So you were unable to get your form signed?" Lupin guessed as he poured two cups of tea.

Harry nodded. "My aunt and uncle are muggles. They didn't understand." He figured it would be best to leave out the detail of blowing up his aunt.

Lupin seemed to understand as he walked over and handed Harry a cup, taking a seat with his.

"Ah, of course. That's a shame though," he took a sip of tea, "Perhaps you can go next year."

"Maybe." Harry doubted it though.

"So how are classes going?" Lupin smiled.

"Alright I guess."

"You're doing very well in mine. Though I suppose that is to be expected," his smile grew, that knowing look in his eyes.

"You think so?" Harry looked at him surprised.

Lupin nodded. "You're very talented. Your parents would be very proud."

Harry was confused. Wasn't this the same man who stopped him from facing the boggart?

"But… with the boggart. You wouldn't let me face it."

"Ah," Lupin set his cup gently down on his desk and looked at Harry. "I should apologize for that. When I saw you step forward I expected the boggart to take the form of Lord Voldemort. I figured that might cause some panic to the other students."

"Oh," Harry understood now. "I thought of him at first… but then I remembered that dementor from the train."

"That's quite brave, being afraid of fear itself."

Harry looked at him confused.

Lupin continued, "Dementors are one of the most foul creatures that exist. They, I suppose you could say, suck away any feelings of happiness. Making them very good guards in Azkaban."

"Right. That makes sense I guess," but then another fear surfaced in Harry's mind that had been haunting him all year. "But even they failed didn't they?"

"Hm?" Lupin had picked back up his cup of tea.

"Black escaped."

Lupin paused mid sip and the mention of the name and slowly lowered his cup.

"Ah, yes well… obviously they made a slip up somewhere is all. I'm sure they'll catch him quite soon," he smiled reassuringly to Harry.

Harry hoped he was right.

There was a light knock on the door. Harry turned to see Rousseau walking in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she smiled.

"Harry and I were just visiting, He wasn't able to get his form signed for Hogsmeade."

"I'm sure you'll be able to go next year," she patted his shoulder as she stood beside him.

"Yeah," Harry's confidence in the idea had not grown over time.

"I hope you don't mind Harry but I'll need to borrow Remus for a bit," she looked at Lupin as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's fine," he spoke as he stood, glancing between the two professors. A rumor was traveling around school that Lupin and Roussea where an 'item'. Their attitudes at the moment were only fueling his curiosity, but this also made him want to leave the room faster.

"I'll see you later, Harry," Lupin smiled.

Harry nodded and quickly made his way to the door.

He was lucky he had fast reflexes or would've crashed straight into the third professor who stood in the doorway.

Snape looked down at Harry in annoyance as he held a drinking goblet closely, "Watch yourself, Potter."

Rousseau looked over and laughed, "If you walked in with me in the first place, Severus, poor Harry would've seen you."

Well the idea of Rousseau and Lupin's private moment was now completely vanished, though having Snape there made things even more awkward.

Harry quickly walked out past him, not needing Snape to dampen his mood.

Harry walked down the hall to continue his aimless trek, just trying to pass time as quickly as possible. As he made a turn down another hallway a familiar figure came into view.

"Hey Ella," Harry was surprised to see her here.

She looked over at him and grinned, "Harry!"

"What are you still doing at school?" he figured he was the only one who didn't get his form signed.

"I don't have anyone to sign my forms for me," she smiled.

"That doesn't seem fair," Harry frowned.

"It's okay. I don't really mind. Why aren't you there?"

"My aunt and uncle wouldn't sign," he sighed.

"That's not fair at all. Why?"

"Well… my uncle's sister was visiting and I… kinda blew her up."

Ella blinked before laughing, "Wow."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Well since we're both stuck here, why don't we spend the time together?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry smiled, glad to not be alone. "So where were you going?"

The two began walking down the hall as she spoke.

"I was looking for my missing textbooks."

"Missing? Did you lose them or-"

"Oh I know who took them. They do this occasionally. I just hope they aren't damaged too much."

Harry frowned at how nonchalantly she took this.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Letting it bother me would satisfy them, wouldn't it? So I don't mind."

"I guess that makes sense… But still. That isn't fair to you."

She just shrugged then paused, walking over to a dirty looking book on the floor.

"There's one!" she smiled and opened it.

Harry walked over and looked at it.

"I could buy you new books if you want." Harry was never one to boast about his wealth though he had to admit he had more money then he knew what to do with. Helping out friends was one major way he enjoyed spending his money and he hoped that Ella wouldn't think he was trying to show off.

"Thanks, but that's alright. The books I have are fine," she spoke as she returned the book to inside her bag. "This one isn't damaged that bad actually. All the books I get are used."

"Oh. So who do you get them from?" Ron mostly got his used items from his brothers, but it seemed to him that Ella did not have any siblings.

"The Ministry," she smiled.

"So does your family work there or-" then he remembered that she didn't have anyone to sign her permission slip and paused.

"They might have worked there at some point. I really have no idea. I used to stay there until Professor Dumbledore came and brought me here."

"You don't know your parents?" he paused before quickly adding, "Sorry, I just don't meet many orphans here… Er…. That was kinda rude. I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I didn't know my parents either," he finally finished, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

She smiled.

"They disappeared when I was a baby. I don't even remember them," she spoke and her eyes seemed to fog slightly before snapping back to normal and looking at him.

His smile saddened, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and her smile returned, "It doesn't bother me. It's in the past."

Harry blinked. Her reaction was the opposite of what he expected. Living with the Dursleys had him always thinking about his parents. Though of course back then he didn't really know who they were. But now thinking about them always brought up the memory from the train, the echo of his mother screaming that he always felt when in the presence of a dementor.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ella's voice cut in, her hand touching his arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine," whatever his expression was must have not been pleasant because Ella looked over him worried.

As if dreary moods summoned him, Snape appeared in the hallway right in Harry's line of vision.

"Is Potter bothering you Miss Gaunt?" he sneered in his usual manner.

Ella turned to face him.

"Of course not professor. We were just chatting."

"I need to have a word with you. Also I believe it best for Potter to return to his dorms immediately. We do not need him getting into any more mischief," his eyes fell on Harry as he spoke the final part. Harry returned the gesture with a glare.

Soaring over Ella's head she turned back to Harry with a smile, "I'll see you later, Harry?"

Snape began walking away as Harry spoke," Yeah, see you later, Ella."

The two disappeared down the hall leaving Harry once again alone.

He and Ron used to kid about "Snape Sightings". The more times Snape was seen outside of class, the more awful your day would end. His total being two at the moment caused Harry to head straight to the common room. Not because of Snape's order, but because Harry didn't feel like pressing his luck, even without Snape's help his day felt pretty awful.


End file.
